Time to Celebrate!
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Another small birthday fic to the Trash Son, Add! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Nagi: Another fic to Trash Son's BDay! HBD TRASH SON!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Elsword. Just this story!**

 **Cast!**

 **Add - Base**

 **Lusa - Lunatic Psyker**

 **Mind - Mastermind**

 **Esper - Diabolic Esper**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"You got the presents ready?"

"Of course! What about the cake?"

"It's at his place, idiot." The one wearing the black, metallic bodysuit placed his hands onto the shoulders of his two counterparts. "Let's go."

They both nodded and the trio disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing behind.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At Add's lab in Elder..._

Soft snores were heard in the vicinity of the lab as the trio landed quietly onto the floor. The one with messy hair looked around for their target and found him at the other side of the room. He looks at the other two and motions them quietly.

The 3 crept quietly where he was sleeping trying their best not to disturb as they made their way through the research notes and the books that were scattered almost everywhere.

"Gosh. Were we always this messy when we researched on Eve?" asked the one with messy hair.

"All of us did." said the one in the suit. "Mind still does it."

"Shut up, Esper! Research is key to everything!"

"Not if you starve yourself to death."

"Look whose talking!" Mind pokes a finger at his ribs, causing the other to laugh slightly. "You're a damn noodle!"

"Haahh?! Who wanna fight, you damn shut-in?!"

"Bring it, noodle lord!"

The two began to bicker very loudly, but had their mouth covered by the one leading them to Add. "Mmfgmmh?!"

"You're going to ruin the surprise!" He resumes to sneaking back towards the table as the other two splutter for air.

"You never seem this excited for Birthday parties, Lusa." Esper sighed as they walked closely behind him again. "What sparked you?"

"Well... since we have the same birthday..." _And we are all the same person..._ The trio stopped behind the sleeping figure. "I figured we should celebrate it together with him."

Mind chuckles softly at the idea. "Do we get presents since we giving him ours?"

"You're going to get some once we celebrate it with him and when we go back to our correct timelines." came Esper's blunt reply.

The scientist was going to argue against this until he noticed Add moving slightly. "Quickly!"

Lusa quickly covered their younger self's eyes before he could open them widely. "Huh?! Who's there?! Why the hell are you in my lab?!"

With a snap of the time traveler's fingers, the presents and the cake landed onto the desk with a _thud,_ which make Add flinch slightly. The brawler grins as he takes a deep breath. "On the count of 3..."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

He uncovered Add's eyes and Lusa heard him gasp slightly at the sight before. The Tracer turns around quickly and his eyes widen at the 3 people before him. "What...? All of you are me...?"

Mind reached over to the cake and held it in front of the Tracer. "Lusa..." He motioned at his head towards the brawler. "Wanted to celebrate it with you."

Esper smiles slightly. "It's been a while since you actually had one, right?" He gestures at the cake before Add. "Make a wish."

The young Tracer nods his head happily and blows out the candle one by one, a small memory flashes into their minds as they had done the same exact thing all those years ago.

"Ya know..." He ruffles Add's hair, a yelp of surprise erupted from him. "Don't become like Mind and Esper."

"Why is that?"

"Well... You'll become a workaholic if you work all day like Mind." The scientist twitched in anger. "You'll become a noodle lord if you follow Esper's example." A black aura surrounded them both as the brawler whispered into his ear. "Train everyday and you'll get muscles like me, kay?"

"Sure..."

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, YOU DAMN MEATHEAD!" Mind and Esper pounced on him and they began to fight within the premise of the lab, causing Add to sigh.

 _Well..._ He took a slice of cake for himself and places it on a plate that his Dynamos had placed out for him. _I would have celebrated it myself if they hadn't came along..._ Add laughs at the scene before him.

 _Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That's that! Leave a follow, a favorite, and a review if you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
